


One Shots

by MarvelHawkeye



Series: When World's Collide [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Clint Barton, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelHawkeye/pseuds/MarvelHawkeye
Summary: One shots for When World's Collide between Clint and Ethan with a few guest along the way. DM marvel_hawkeye_clint on Instagram if you want to give ideas. You will be credited.





	One Shots

When Clint accidentally said yes to a date with Ethan Hunt she started to panic. Clint plus dates equals usual disaster and someone getting hurt. Not just heart break but physical pain. Clint has the worse luck. I mean what normal person accidentally sets their dates shirt on fire. Clint has had it happen twice. To be fair a candle lit dinner and a bonfire aren't the best first date ideas.

The point is Clint was going to end up hurting Ethan. Plus he asked William Brandt on a date not Clint Barton. He is expecting basically the opposite of Clint. That's what worries her most, blowing her cover. There is little hope of this going well.

Clint has been panicking since she got home. The idea of going on a date giving her so much panic because she has to keep her cover at the same time and look nice caused her to go through 34 outfits already. It’s been an hour.

Clint is in the middle of taking off a dark purple dress when her doorbell rings. She looks over at the time to see its time for her date with Ethan. With no other option she zips up the purple dress, throws on some black heels, and shoves her stuff into a black purse before bolting to the door.

Once she opens it she’s in shock. Its not that she hasn’t seen him in a suit, but she didn’t expect true lies style. It actually looked really good on Ethan. It took Clint a moment to realize he was holding a red rose.

“You clean up nice?”

-That sound more like a question then an answer Clint! Keep it together girl!-

“I only do it when I want to treat someone who deserving of a wonderful night. Which you do and I want this to be special.”

Clint just nodded her head. What? She isn’t use to this, give her a second to process what’s going on!

“Will? um…did you hear anything I just said?”

-Oh no, Clint! You just tuned out, get it together-

“No sorry, its just I’m not use to this….the dating or a guy being nice on…anything so…..yeah…..um….yeah that’s about it if you don’t count usually disastrous dates into it”

-Smooth Clint, real smooth. Well this is going to be a disaster-

“Will its not a problem, just trust me everything is going to be fine. If anything does go wrong we just laugh it off because I want you to have a good time.”

“Ok, shall we go kind sir?”

“Yes we shall my lady”

Ethan took her hand and led her to the car. Ethan even opened the door for her, something she isn’t use to. Remember Clint is use to a disaster and no gentleman taking her out. Her hope is slightly rising, but not by much. This may actually be the first time Clint has hope for a date. Hopefully she doesn’t jinx herself. Who is she kidding? Clint 140% just jinxed herself!

When they arrived at the restaurant that’s where everything went down hill. Getting out of the car Clint slipped on water and landed in a plant, the host put the wrong date on the reservation and they had to wait a hour for a table, the waitress was down right flirting with Clint actually, Clint spilled water on Ethan’s pants, Ethan ordered a horrible seafood dish but still ate it, what were they supposed to do they waited an hour to eat in the first place. Desert had a little too much dairy in it and Clint is slightly lactose intolerant so she felt nauseous. Ethan’s car was misplaced for 20 minutes and Clint again fell in the damm plant. On the ride back to Clint’s apartment they got stuck in traffic for two hours on a 40 minute route.

When they arrived at Clint’s door Ethan looked straight at her with a look. This was a expression Clint has never seen before on Ethan.

“Will this was possibly one of the worst dates I have ever been one”

Wow way to be blunt Ethan. Its not like she didn’t already know that.

“But also the best because I got to see the real you. The nervous side, the gentle, the element side and the funny side because you falling in that plant twice was something. I would love to go one another date with you, if you let me.”

Well like always the guy doesn’t’t want anot.......wait, WHAT?!?!

“Um….ah…..um….yes?”

-wow Clint you really are bad at this_

“Ok let me redo that. Yes Ethan I would love to go on another date, but next time can we just order Italian and watch a random movie?”

“180% yes….that seems like the greatest date in the world right now because I get to spend time with you”

Thats how the first date went after that it all went smooth sailing, ok minus all the lying and crazy mishaps on other dates. What its Clint there are still things bound to got wrong. Give her a break one day everything will go as planned. Who are we kidding there is always going to be something.


End file.
